Altoshipping: When Ash Fell in Love with Life
by ernest132132
Summary: When Ash set his eyes on Latias a few years later, he has fallen in love with her. Altoshipping. Please Read and Review!
1. The beggining

When Ash Fell in Love with Life

Ok, in this story, Ash is now **_21_** years old and Latias is also around that same age. So use that knowledge to tell yourself about how old everyone is.

One day, Ash was now living in his own house, became his dream of a Pokemon master, and was about to settle to a hard working life, until one day, one of Ash's friends, Brock, decided to come along and visit him.

Knock, Knock

"Coming," Ash said, he goes and opens the door and was surprised to see Brock there.

Brock grins and says, "Long time, no see Ash. How are you doing?"

Ash responds, "Oh, I'm felling a little blue."

Brock then says, "About what?"

Ash then says "It's just that, well ever since you left Altomere, I've been thinking."

Brock was surprised to here this and asks him "About what?"

Ash says, "I think I love Latias…"

Brock was shocked! He had always known Ash to treat his Pokemon as his friends, but to love them? Brock thought that he had gone mad and he asks again just to make sure.

Brock asks with some fear in him "Do you want to marry Latias?"

Ash responds, "I think so."

Bump! Brock fainted due to the fact of what he has just heard. Ash scared that his friend was feeling a little weird about Ash, woke him up immediately. Once Brock was awake once more, Brock decided to ask some more questions.

Brock asked, "I always thought you loved Misty, or Melody, or May, or…" he starts to count his finger's trying to remember all the people who Ash might have liked. He then loses count and is about to start once more when As stopped him.

Ash sighs and says, "Yes I know what you're thinking. Why would a human want to marry a Pokemon? It doesn't matter if she's a Pokemon or not. It matter's how beautiful she is, how nice she is, and I heard rumors that she likes me too, so…" he drifts off to daydream about Latias.

Brock says, "Yeahhhhhhhhh, and if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna tell Latias." He runs off to Ash's computer and sends an E-mail to Bianca, telling her that Ash's likes Latias. He sprints back and tell's Ash-

"Ash, I sent an E-Mail to Bianca telling her to tell Latias that you love her.

Ash suddenly wakes up and shouts "Woo hoo! Thank you Brock! I've never had the guts to tell her. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Brock says "Okkkayyyy, I think you've gone mad. I better stay with you until  
Bianca arrives along with Latias. I hope that May, misty, Melody and all of those other people won't find out if they find out, then we might have a full all-out war with each other. I think I will stay."

When Bianca sent over an E-Mail that said that she was coming tomorrow with Latias, Ash was so Happy that he cleaned up the house, vacuumed, dressed in formal clothes happily. Brock now thought that Ash had gone insane, but he could do nothing to his friend. Brock though that it would be hard for Bianca and Latias to come to there house easily, since it was in New York city, but he remembered that Latias could take the shape of other humans.

The next day…


	2. Here comes Latias!

When Ash Fell in Love with Life Chapter 2

When Bianca sent over an E-Mail that said that she was coming tomorrow with Latias, Ash was so Happy that he cleaned up the house, vacuumed, dressed in formal clothes happily. Brock now thought that Ash had gone insane, but he could do nothing to his friend. Brock though that it would be hard for Bianca and Latias to come to there house easily, since it was in New York city, but he remembered that Latias could take the shape of other humans.

The next day, 9: 30 A.M.…

Knock, Knock!

Brock says, " I'll get it, Ash! Hmmm, he's not here. He must be out."

He opens the door, and in comes Bianca. Bianca Says "Hey Brock, how are you?"

Brock blushes and says, "F-fine, h-how are you?" (If you don't know why Brock does this, you might as well stop the story right here and watch one episode of Pokemon before continuing this story.)

Bianca comes in, and looks around Ash's house. Bianca impressed, says " Very nice House. He must be rich if he can buy a house in New York City. Is he rich?"

Brock stutters, "I-I guess. You know what, If I had a Dollar for every Beautiful girl in this house, I'd have one dollar."

Bianca looks at him and says "You know what Brock? Go get a life."

Brock says "Okay! Anything for you!" Bianca sighs.

Bianca says "Where's Ash anyway? Isn't he suppose to be here?"

Brock looks around and says, "Ummmmm, I don't think so. He might have left to go get something for Latias."

Bianca replies "Awwwwwww, what a sweetie! Latias would sure love to marry a guy like him."

Brock faints, yet again. Brock has not yet subsided from the fact that Ash wanted to marry a pokemon. Especially a legendary one..

Bianca thinks "Hmmmm, if he faints, what should I do?"

HEY IT'S A POP QUIZ FOR YOU GUYS!

WHAT DO YOU THINK BIANCA WOULD DO TO BROCK TO WAKE HIM OUT?

A) SPLASH WATER ON HIM

B) SHOOT HIM

C) PIN HIM DOWN ON THE WALL AND PUNCH HIM UNTIL HE WAKES UP

IF YOU CHOSE C) YOU ARE RIGHT!

First Bianca puts him up on the wall, and then-

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Typically, a normal person would have woken up a lot earlier, but Brock woke up, right after when she's done.

Brock shouted "Son of a Bitch! What happened, my face hurts like hell."

Bianca replies "Oh nothing, I just punched you. A few times"

Squeak!

The door opens, and in comes Latias…


	3. The diffrence and the meeting

When Ash Fell in Love with Life Chapter 3

SQEAKKKKKKKKK!

Then Latias, as beautiful to Ash as she could be entered the room. Latias says "Kuuuuuuu?" which Brock and Bianca took to be something like "Where's Ashy?"

Bianca replied, "He's not here yet, I think he's out." Latias frowned.

Brock, who could not tell Latias and Bianca apart back then, can see some differences between Latias and Bianca now. Latias still had brown colored hair, but it was down to her waist now. Also, she was about a inch or two taller then Bianca. Lastly, she seemed to be a little skinnier then Bianca.

Bianca noticed that Brock was examining them and says, "Do you notice the difference?"

Brock nods and also noticed that Latias who would usually wear the same thing as Bianca, was now wearing a pink dress, while Bianca was wearing a green shirt, white pants, and her trademark, a white beret.

Boom! The door opens and then enters Ash, who was bewildered to see Latias and Bianca here, fumbled with the flowers and said awkwardly, "Ummmmmmmmm, hi."

Latias, all the sudden, just jumped onto Ash and hugged him tightly.


	4. Prolouge to dinner

When Ash Fell in Love with Life

Ash said, "Ummmmmmmmmmm, hi."

Latias all the sudden jumped on Ash and gave him a hug. Latias responded with, "Kuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" Ash took this to be, "I love you Ash!"

Brock blushed and said, "You know what I think? I've always wondered why Ash always got the girls? I have good looks."

Bianca laughed and said, "Maybe because you act really weird in front of a girl and your punch lines are horrifying. Really Really Really Horrifying." Brock swore under his breath right after Biacna said this."

Ash said, "So Latias, Want to go out to dinner tonight? We'll go to one of my favorite fancy Restaurant's." Latias nodded energetically. He handed her the flowers and blushed while he was doing it.

Then he locked himself in his room and started to get fancy for the dinner tonight. Ash thought, "Man that's one cute girl- what am I thinking of? She's a pokemon! I think I'm going crazy! Honestly, I have friends that are pokemon, but be attracted to one? That reminds me of Bayleaf! But then, she's just plain crazy. I think. Actually I don't know. I think that marrying a Pokemon might not g a good idea. This is starting to sound stupid. It might…" He starts to daydream.

A few minutes later into the day.

Ash came out, and Latias thought he was stunning. No, latias thought that Ash was Dazzling. Really eye-catching. With a rose and a nice tie, and a midnight Black tuxedo, she thought Ash was astounding (sorry, I just had to use a lot of adjectives here).

Brock said, "Man, Ash is really becoming really fancy. Really really fancy. He's ought to stun Latias." Bianca nodded.


	5. El dinnero, okay that's not spanish

Altoshipping: When Ash fell in Life with Love

Latias was stunned with Ash's clothes. She blushed and giggled when she saw Ash, and Ash took his hand into her hand and went to dinner. Brock and Bianca also decided to come along with them. They also got fancy, just like Ash.

Then they go to the restaurant, and then they got two tables for two. Ash and Latias in one table, and Brock and Bianca in another table. Ash said to Latias, " So how do you like this place? Is it good?" She looked around and nodded to Ash, who smiled at the thought of choosing a good restaurant for Latias. They sat down and they ordered some spaghetti.

Brock said to Bianca, "Why are we here? Isn't this supposed to be Ash and Latias's date?" Bianca responded, "Uh, yeah. We're here just in case if anything goes wrong. Every time we involve Latias in something like this, something goes wrong. "

Brock looked in confusion, but shrugged it off.

When the food came, Ash started to eat immediately, since he did not eat since last night. Latias watched Ash eat for a little while, then she herself started to eat. When they were about to be finished, Brock and Bianca, started to look at Ash and Latias eating. Brock said, " They look like a great couple." Bianca said, " You know what, we should get them together again next week. You know another date." Brock blushes and said, "I wish I had that many dates! If I had the amount of dates that he's gotten, I'd be rich." Bianca responded, "How?" Brock responded, "I don't know, but I would be."

After when they were all finished, Ash took out his gift and gave it to Latias. He said, "Well open it."

She's about to open it, until…


	6. Attack!

**Boom!**

The window of the shop exploded, making a cloud of dust. Then two figures came out walking in the smoke. Ash, afraid of Latia's safety, stood up and walked over to the smoke to see who was there to ruin his evening.

Ash shouted, "Who's there? Come out!

A girls voice shouted, "You should know who this is!"

Another girls voice also shouted, "We've come to take Latias! Go Umbreon!"

All the sudden Umbreon comes out from no where, and attacks poor Ash, who was totally not ready for the sneaky attack.

Ash said, "Ouch! Latias, Brock, & Bianca Run! I can't let them take you!"

Brock and Bianca run away from the backyard, but Latias stays seated. She stands up and walks up next to Ash

Ash shouted, "Latias, what the hell do you think you're doing! I told you to leave!"

Annie and Oakley form out of the figures and they start to laugh.

Annie shouted, "Ahhhh, Latias doesn't want to leave Ash's side?"

Oakley shouted, "Well, we'll just have to split them by force!"

She runs over and judo's Ash quickly, leaving Latias unprotected.

Ash said, "Damn it!"

Oakley, about to bag Latias, grabs a gag and is about gag Ash up, when Ash pulled a knife on her and swipes her.

Oakley swore and fell back. Ash grabbed Latias and ran out of the building.

Annie souted, "Ariados, go follow them!"

Her Pokemon goes and follows Ash and Latias's footsteps.

Ash runs into an Alley, and loses Ariados.

Ash regains his breath and asks Latias, "Are you okay?"

Latias nodded and looked around. Then she smiled at Ash.

Ash looked at here and said, "Oh, you can open that box I gave you. Do it quickly, before they find us.

Latias takes out the box and opens it slowly. Inside was a diamond ring and engraved on the diamond was engrave "Ash and Latias Forever".

Latias looks at the box and then gave a Ash a hug. Ash blushes and said, "So do you like it? Will you marry me?"

Latias nods and tears fell down her cheeks, happy for what her decision was. Then all the sudden, an umbreon comes into the alley and Ash stood in front of Latias, then Ash's vision turns all black.


	7. Saved by the cops

Authors note- Espeon, not umbreon, gotta remember that. Thanks DragonMaster02 for noticing that!1111

Authors Note2- Yeah, lets get back to the story shall we, and imagine all the times I said umbreon be replaced by espeon.

Ash: Aughhhhhhh, what happened?

(He sees he is in a car all tied up, with Latias right next to his side.)

Ash: Latias! Are you okay?

(He tries to shake her, but as you all know, hes tied up at the moment.)

Ash: Drat, I've got to find a way to get ourselves out of this mess.)

(An espeon pops up from nowhere.)

Espeon: Espeon! Espeon!

Ash: Get out of my face you piece of shit.

(He headbutts it.)

(Latias starts to awake.)

Espeon: E$peon!

(Ash slams it to a wall knocking it out.)

Latias: I hate you Ash.

Ash: What? Are you craz-

(Ash awakes from the blackness)

Ash now awake, he looks around. He is still in the alley with Latias at his side, trying to wake him up, and Ash sees some blurred figures in the background. He thought, "Man, how weird is that? I wonder how I blacked out." He shakes his head and sees Latias and Annie and Oakley.

Annie said, " I see the boy is awake. Shall we do what we were assigned to do?"

Oakley chuckled and whispered, " Why not, he's not fully awake anyway."

Latias looks at them and sees they were holding a net thingy.

Ash, now fully awake shouted, "No!"

Annie swore, "Shit, the son of a bitch is awake. Well, you can kiss my goddamn ass!"

Ash jumped up and ran over to Latias to protect her.

Ash shouted, "You're not taking her anywhere. If you want to take her, take me instead."

Oakley said, "Nah, you're just worthless."

Ash said, "Well, take this!"

Ash all the sudden runs up to Oakley and socks her square in the face.

Oakley shouted, "OWWWWWWWWWWW! MY FACE!"

Ash said, "That's what you get for trying to steal my girlfriend!"

Then, a cop car comes up and two officers come out. One of the officers shouted, "Hey, you in the alley, freeze!"

Then annie and Oakley ran away , leaving Ash behind with Latias.


	8. END!

Then the cop said, "Hey kid, you alright?"

Ash nodded and turned to look at Latias, she wasn't injured so much, but she was knocked out. Ash decided to try and wake her up, but the other cop said, "You need any help waking up your little friend?"

Ash replied, "Yeah, I do. Should we just shake her till she wakes up?"

The officer said, "Nah, we should KICK her really hard," but seeing Ash's aghast face, he said, "Just kidding kid. We'll just shake her up a little."

They shook her up for a while until she finnaly opened her eyes, on e of the officers said, "Hey, your girlfriend is waking up. Jeez, finnaly."

Ash hotly answered, 'She's not my, well, actually she is my girlfriend."

This maid Latias's heart swirl with joy! Ash had finnaly admit that he lover her and once she heard these words, she quickly awoke and she quickly hugged Ash right away when she awoke. The two police officers left the scene, knowing what was happening. Ash said, "Latias, I love you."

Latias did the most amazing thing. She replied, "I… Love… You… too…"


End file.
